


Welcome to Firefly Café!”

by JAJAeger



Series: Ereri Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Internal Fangirling, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sits in the cafe's corner while Eren's a few tables up front stealing glances at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Day 4: Fireflies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Firefly Café!”

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ!
> 
> Just kidding, please read it.
> 
> This is an outsider's point of view.

“Welcome to Firefly Café, Mr. Ackerman!” I cheerfully greeted a customer as soon as he opened the door. The said customer is a short scary man who always comes to the café to do his school work. He’s a biology teacher at the nearby university. I know, because I’m one of his students.  

He’s a teacher known for his stern look and attitude towards learning. He’s also very particular and a (maybe) obsessive compulsive. He always set strict peculiar rules like number of pages, paper size, font size and a whole lot more. A chunk of students doesn’t really like the way he’s so specific on stuff but majority of the students he’s ever taught says he’s a scary yet very respectable teacher. He’s a great teacher.

Working in a small café that’s mostly for the people who likes to stay somewhere quiet since it’s more of a literary cafe has its perks. I get to know most of the customers on some personal level. I also get to observe them if I don’t have anything to do.

For example, I know (kinda) that my teacher ‘likes’ another regular customer here. What’s so interesting is that, first, it’s a guy. Second, I think the feelings mutual. Third, they never talked. They would steal glances at each other and it annoys me to no end! But, unfortunately, it’s not my business so I just silently watch how their love story unfolds right before my eyes.

The bell chimed signaling another customer’s arrival. I instantly stood straight and plastered a smile.

“Welcome to Firefly Café, Eren!” I especially made my voice a little louder so that Mr. Ackerman would know that Eren’s here. Remember when I told you working here has its perks, knowing their name and be comfortable enough to greet them by it is one of them. Except for my teacher, I’m too scared to mention his name.

I side-eyed my teacher discreetly, smirking when I saw his head jerk at my voice eyes landing on Eren.

“What can I get you for today?” I asked Eren with a cheer.

Eren ordered his usual and sat a few tables in front of my teacher. I internally groaned. It’s always like this, always! Mr. Ackerman would sit in the corner and Eren would sit a few chairs in front of him and steal glances at each other. One would think that now that the world is more liberated the two could freely talk if they really want to. But nope! Not this two. I don’t which era were they born but a simple hi, hello would suffice. And instead the two would just sit there for hours, Levi doing work while Eren reads.

Other people would just let it go but not me! I would invest a small percent of my life and make it my goal to make them talk with each other. That’s why I’m so happy when that moment came, after many weeks passed.

It’s the start of the academic year and people are bustling in the café. It’s almost full. Full like people would need to share tables because there aren’t enough chairs. Almost because people tend to stay away from Mr. Ackerman’s corner as if he sends an invisible deadly aura that makes people subconsciously stay away from his table. Today, he’s on his laptop scrolling something while drinking his favorite tea.

A few minutes later, the person I’ve been waiting for finally arrived. I tried hard not to show my evil smile when Eren came to the counter and ordered.

When he’s done, I smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Eren. There aren’t enough for you to sit on.” I’m now silently praying that he wouldn’t decide to take his order out.

“It’s fine. I-” he scans for a free table.

And before he could say anything, I quickly spoke. “You could share with Mr. Ackerman. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

I internally laughed maniacally when I saw Eren’s eyes widen and a blush dusts his tan cheeks.

“I-I don’t think, I-”

I quickly cut him off. This is my chance and I will do everything for my plan to pull through.

“Ti’s no problem. C’mon, dear customer.  I don’t want to inconvenience you.” I personally brought his order on a tray and nonchalantly walk towards Mr. Ackerman’s table while trying to ignore Eren’s protest. I can’t help but smile at what’s about to happen.

“Excuse me, Mr. Ackerman?” I started still holding the tray.

My teacher looked up and I bit my lip when I saw his eyes widen at the person behind me, albeit minuscule. “What is it?” he spoke.

“Can Eren please share a table with you? I’m sorry but we don’t really have any other space except yours.” I softened my voice and widened my eyes a bit to look like a puppy begging for food.

“Sure. I don’t see any harm with it.” Mr. Ackerman finally answered. And I could hear angels singing at a distance. I smiled widely.

“Thank you, sir!” I quickly set the tray and Eren’s order on the table and turned my face to him.

“Here you go sir.” I smiled at the brunet.

“T-thanks.” Eren answered fumbling on his chair as he sits awkwardly.

I giggled and clapped my hands at my small victory.

A few minutes later, they’re still not talking. They aren’t even holding even a mini second of eye contact! I so wanted to rip my hair out of my head!

At that moment, I just had a great eureka moment. I quickly jumped into action while giggling like a crazy person.

The two people occupying the table are startled when I put down a tray. On it is a cup of hot tea and a mug of our special coffee. They both gave me a confused look to which I just smiled sweetly.

“Compliments… from me.” I smiled as I sat the two drinks down. I gave a quick nod before disappearing again behind the counter.

With eye-like hawk, I watch as Eren noticed the note I pasted on his mug.

It says, _Just talk to him for love of whatever holy. –C_

I saw Eren let out a small laugh and turned to look at me. I quickly hid. After a few seconds, I slowly slid up from the counter and peeked.

Mr. Ackerman’s giving Eren a weird look as the brunet laughed. Eren took the post it and showed it to my teacher. Once my teacher read it he, also, gave a small quip laugh while rolling his eyes. It was my first time seeing my teacher smile and he actually looks better smiling.

And just like that they started conversing as if their old friends. Tears almost spilling in my eyes, I jumped and shouted stretching both my arms in the air, “Banzai!”

I didn’t even care if people laughed at me on that day. I’m just happy! No one or nothing can dampen it!

 

A few months later…

“Welcome to Firefly Café!” I smiled as I greeted the couple going in standing side by side while holding hands. “You two really looked good together!” I added.

Eren laughed while Levi rolled his eyes.

Love is tangent in the air while they look at each other’s eyes. Totally forgetting about me, who’s waiting for them to order.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man. I've never seen fireflies before and I actually had a hard time brainstorming by myself. But hey! I did it!


End file.
